


Every Wrong Made Right

by andreashipss



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, skimmons - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 08:15:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15814998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andreashipss/pseuds/andreashipss
Summary: The bartender, a rather attractive dark skinned man with a kind smile, nodded before sliding her a drink. She had just taken her first sip before someone unceremoniously plopped down in the seat next to her, throwing an arm around her shoulder. “Hey! There you are!”She tensed, turning to look at the stranger, expecting to find some person drunk out of their mind, but instead found herself looking into warm brown eyes that seemed surprisingly sober. It was a woman with short dark hair and slightly Asian features, dressed in a leather jacket, tight jeans, and boots.She leaned in towards Jemma, offering an easy smile. Lowering her voice into something serious but keeping that cool expression on her face, she said, “Just go with it, there’s a guy back there that’s blackout drunk that’s been checking you out with this disgusting look on his face and you don’t seem like the kind of girl who enjoys dealing with pigs like that.”OrThe one where Daisy saves Jemma from some drunken idiots and Jemma saves Daisy in more ways than she can count.





	1. Chapter 1

Jemma walked into the bar, drained from a particularly stressful day. Her fingers undid the suffocating button at the top of her blouse before holding up a hand towards the bartender while sitting down on the stool. 

"Something light, for now."

The bartender, a rather attractive dark skinned man with a kind smile, nodded before sliding her a drink. She had just taken her first sip before someone unceremoniously plopped down in the seat next to her, throwing an arm around her shoulder. "Hey! There you are!"

She tensed, turning to look at the stranger, expecting to find some person drunk out of their mind, but instead found herself looking into warm brown eyes that seemed surprisingly sober. It was a woman with short dark hair and slightly Asian features, dressed in a leather jacket, tight jeans, and boots. 

She leaned in towards Jemma, offering an easy smile. Lowering her voice into something serious but keeping that cool expression on her face, she said, "Just go with it, there's a guy back there that's blackout drunk that's been checking you out with this disgusting look on his face and you don't seem like the kind of girl who enjoys dealing with pigs like that."

"Oh, well, okay." Jemma stumbled over her words, blushing furiously. She looked away from the girl. "So was your plan just to sit here with me?"

The stranger shrugged. "Well, he's less likely to come after you if you're with someone. And if he still does come near us, I can kick his ass for you."

Jemma smirked, the other girl's nonchalant and laid back behavior getting to her. "And what makes you think I can't kick his ass myself?"

The woman's face brightened in response. "I never said _you_ couldn't. I just said I _can_ and I would really like to, by the way." They both laughed lightly. "I'm Daisy, by the way. Oh and now I've said by the way twice- ugh- make that three times. Man, I'm doing great."

Jemma chuckled. "I'm Jemma Simmons."

"Well it's nice to meet you _Jemma Simmons._ I hope I haven't already chased you away with my complete inability to properly speak English. I'd hate to have already ruined my chances with a beautiful girl."

Jemma flushed, glancing away again with a small smile. She became acutely aware of the fact that Daisy's arm was wrapped around her shoulders, and she suddenly felt a lot hotter. 

Daisy turned back towards the bartender, smiling at Jemma's reaction. "Trip, tequila." She held up two fingers before turning back and whispering. "Are you uncomfortable? Cause I can move."

"No, no, it's all right," Jemma assured, appreciating Daisy's worry about how she felt. "Did that guy leave?"

For a brief moment Daisy looked confused, but she quickly turned around, a blush creeping at her cheeks at having forgotten the reason she came over in the first place. "Uhhh." She tilted her head to the side so she could scan the rest of the room without making it obvious. The door opened and someone stepped in, and Daisy quickly snapped forward, cursing. 

"What? What is it?" Jemma questioned. "Is the guy there?"

"Nope, just my mom."

A woman approached, sliding into the seat next to Daisy, whose voice went up an octave when she spoke. 

"Heeeeeyyy. Funny seeing you here."

"I could say the same about you, considering you told us you were looking for a job at the moment."

"See, the thing is I was going to do that, but then I sorta....didn't."

"See, the thing is you lied to us, and now Coulson's disappointed, and so now we _both_ have to sit through one of his lectures. So if we hope to eat at a decent time, we should go home now."

Daisy groaned, standing up. As she walked out, she called over her shoulder, "It was nice meeting you!"

Jemma smiled and gave a small wave in response.


	2. Chapter 2

The bar had become Jemma's go to place on Friday nights. She wouldn't have to teach tomorrow, so she was allowed to be hungover. 

And maybe she was hoping to find Daisy there again. 

It was the Friday two weeks after they had met when a voice said, "Jemma Simmons, we meet again."

She turned, unable to hide the grin from her face at the sight of Daisy standing there. "Seems we both have the same idea of how to spend a Friday night."

Daisy moved to sit next to her, and Jemma couldn't help but notice a bruise just above Daisy's eyebrow and a healing cut on her lip.

The other girl seemed to notice what she was looking at, because she quickly joked, "You should see the other guy."

"Was the other guy some drunken idiot or something?" 

Daisy laughed a little, and she shook her head. "No. The bruises are just from training a couple days ago, relax."

"Training in...?"

"I fight. Self defense, boxing, kick boxing. I had a sparring match before."

Jemma nodded, her mind briefly flashing to picture Daisy in sports wear and fighting before she quickly pushed the thought away. Daisy was attractive, no doubt, but she shouldn't be thinking things like that about a stranger. 

"So what do you do? You go to the school?" Daisy asked, talking about the university that was about a mile away from the bar. 

"Teach there, actually. Biochemistry."

Daisy whistled. "Damn. You graduated early?" Jemma nodded. "So you're cute and a genius. You're just the whole package aren't you?"

Jemma blushed, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "So what about you? Do you take classes here?"

"Oh, no way. I barely finished high school. I'm just around cause my parents. My dad does history and my mom coaches some of the teams."

"So what do you do?"

Daisy shrugged, throwing back a shot. "Still figuring that out. Making things up as I go. Bouncing around a couple jobs, trying to find something stable."

Jemma nodded, not even a sliver of judgment in her demeanor, a fact that Daisy greatly appreciated. 

After a moment, Daisy spoke again. "Well, Jemma Simmons, do you play pool?"

"Not very well." Jemma paused, a thought occurring to her. "Daisy." She let the name roll off her tongue. "You have a last name?"

Daisy cocked her head, a teasing smile appearing on her lips. "Ah, you have to earn that. Come play pool with me and I'll consider telling you."

Jemma gave in, following her to the other side of the bar. Halfway through the game, Daisy clearly winning, the dark haired girl said, "Johnson."

"What?" Jemma looked up, halting what she was about to do. 

"My name. It's Daisy Johnson."

"Oh. _Daisy Johnson."_ She grinned.

They were almost done with the game when someone called Daisy. She listened to the voice on the other side, her nose wrinkling. Jemma tried not to think about how cute she found the action, and quickly looked away before she could dwell on the thought. 

"He _what?_ Can't Bobbi handle it? Why do I have to go? Where are you?" She groaned. "I swear to god, I'm gonna kill him. Hunter better pay me back because I've been trying to save up. Alright, alright, fine, I'm on my way."

She hung up with a huff, looking apologetically to Jemma. "I've gotta run. One of my idiot friends got himself arrested."

"Oh! Don't worry, go ahead!"

Daisy grabbed her phone and wallet from where they were resting, shoving them back in her pockets. "So I'll see you next Friday, then?"

"Definitely." Jemma nodded, fighting to keep the grin off her face at the thought until Daisy was out the door. 

She tried not to think about how she'd only spent time with Daisy twice, yet she was already counting down until the next encounter. That didn't mean anything. She was just excited at the prospect of a new friend. 

Yeah, a very attractive _friend._


	3. Chapter 3

Jemma arrived at the bar on the next Friday, sitting and trying to seem as casual as possible, even while she watched the door every few seconds to see if Daisy had come through it. 

The bartender, who Jemma had learned was named Trip, leaned against the counter across from her. He wiggled his eyebrows, grinning. "Waiting on your date?"

Jemma blushed, trying to hide it with an eye roll. "No, actually."

"Come on girl, you're watching that door like a million bucks are about to walk through it. You don't get that excited to see someone for platonic reasons."

"I do! I'm-Im a very happy person!" 

Thankfully the door opened then, and Jemma grinned at her impeccable timing. She walked in with three others though, and Jemma felt her heart sink a bit. There was a tall blonde woman, a large and muscular man, and a shorter male with dark hair. 

She locked eyes with her for a moment, before Daisy turned and said something to the other three. One of them, the shorter one, replied with a smirk, causing Daisy to playfully shove him away. The group laughed before leaving and sitting at a table while Daisy walked over to Jemma. She sat next to her, grinning. 

Instead of saying anything to her though, she first ordered four cheeseburgers from Trip who shot a teasing smile and gave Jemma a look before heading off. 

"Well, Jemma Simmons, have you had dinner?"

Jemma shook her head and before she could speak Daisy called out, "Trip! Make that five cheeseburgers." She grinned, addressing Jemma again. "Sorry, my friends wanted to tag along today. I hope you don't mind them joining us?"

Jemma's heart fluttered. _They_ were the ones tagging along to _her and Daisy._ She wasn't the one intruding on their group. The thought made her smile, and she quickly replied, "Not at all."

Daisy led her over to the booth the other three had claimed, nudging the blonde woman so she moved over. She plopped down, Jemma scooting in after her with a tentative smile. 

"Guys, this is Jemma Simmons. Jemma that's Bobbi, Mack, and Hunter." She glared at him. "Hunter's the idiot who got arrested last Friday. But don't worry, he's not dangerous or anything, he's just an idiot."

He rolled his eyes, "Actually love-"

He was cut off by Bobbi saying, "He's dangerous for your eardrums."

Mack reached a hand across the table. "Nice to finally put a face to the name." 

Jemma cocked her head in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Daisy tensed beside her, kicking Mack underneath the table. Bobbi covered for him. "Well, of course we've heard of the scientist who graduated early and started teaching." 

She blushed but turned a shade darker when Hunter quipped, "Well, that and Daisy won't shut up about you."

Mack face palmed, stifling a groan into his palm while Bobbi reached over to smack him. Daisy flushed, glaring at him while trying to hide her face from Jemma. 

"Ow-what?! It's not like..." he cleared his throat. "You know, I'm gonna go get a drink." He stood abruptly, walking away.

Bobbi rolled her eyes, shooting Daisy a quick apologetic look before quickly changing the subject. _"Anyways,_ where do you live, Jemma? Like house, apartment-"

"And is there room for Daisy to move in with you?" Hunter called from the bar. 

Daisy shot a look at him, a dangerous gleam in her eyes as she stood before Bobbi pulled her back down. 

"Ignore him."

Jemma wasn't sure whether she was addressing her or Daisy, but nonetheless moved on. 

"I share an apartment with a close friend of mine, Fitz."

Mack's face brightened. "Oh hey I know Fitz! He stops by my shop every once in a while to buy parts. I don't know what he makes but Turbo buys all sorts of stuff."

Jemma smiled. "Yes he's quite the inventor."

"So 'close friend of mine' is that code for boyfriend, it's complicated, or actually a close friend?" Bobbi asked, cocking an eyebrow. 

Daisy turned to look at Jemma, rolling her eyes. "Sorry my friends are so nosy, you don't have to answer." But the scientist could see the gleam of curiosity in the the other girl's eyes. 

"Don't worry about it. He's really just a friend. We've known each other since we were kids, so we're almost like siblings."

"So what I'm hearing is that your available?" Hunter wiggled his brow, sliding back into the booth and setting the tray of cheeseburgers down. 

"Hunter I swear to god, I'm gonna kill you," Daisy growled.  

He threw his hands up. "What for? I'm not asking for you, love. I'm interested! I like her, not everything is about you Daisy."

Jemma blushed as the dark haired girl continued to shoot daggers Hunter, though she buried her face in a cheeseburger instead of replying. 

The conversation diminished as everyone dug in. Jemma let out a giggle, passing Daisy a napkin. 

"You have sauce on your nose."

Daisy did that thing where she scrunched up her nose, and Jemma was once again struck with the thought of how adorable it was. 

"It's like watching The Notebook," Hunter murmured not very subtly as he stared at them. 

"You've never even seen The Notebook," Bobbi rolled her eyes at him. 

"But I know it's disgustingly cute and about love. Like these two."

"Aww, you called me cute," Daisy deflected with a fake sweet voice and throwing a fry at him. "Do it again and I'll shove Hello Kitty down your throat."

They laughed at that and Jemma found that she quite enjoyed the company of Daisy's friends. She could tell that Hunter, despite the relentless teasing and everyone's annoyance, was really quite funny and caring and that they were all fond of him. She could tell the feeling was mutual too. Mack, while his appearance was intimidating at first, was really sweet and fit in well with what she had heard about him from Fitz. She could tell he was the mom friend. Bobbi was really nice and easy to talk to when she wasn't arguing with Hunter. Jemma wondered if there was something between them, and she filed it away to ask Daisy about another time. 

For now, she just enjoyed herself in the company of a wonderful group of people, including a beautiful woman who she was slowly learning more and more about.


End file.
